1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transferring horizontal loads between a back-up structure and a veneer wall and, more particularly, to an anchor for directly applying horizontal loads to a back-up structure.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Much of today's construction of buildings requires a structural back-up wall to support horizontal transverse loads exerted by masonry veneer wall, e.g., brick veneer, stone veneer, etc. The back-up wall typically consists of stud wall, masonry wall, concrete wall, steel elements, etc. The veneer wall is supported horizontally by the back-up wall via masonry ties embedded in mortar joints on one end and attached to a tie anchor or a vertical tie anchor rail on the other end. The anchor is connected to the back-up wall and should be able to transfer the horizontal transverse loads, whether applied in tension or in compression, to the back-up wall. In some cases, the structural elements of the back-up wall are overlaid with wall sheeting and insulation boards, e.g., a metal stud wall may be overlaid with gypsum sheeting and insulation boards or a wood stud wall may be overlaid with plywood or similar sheeting with or without rigid insulation boards. However, existing systems suffer from several deficiencies, of which one is the inability to efficiently and economically transfer horizontal loads from the veneer wall directly to the structural elements comprising the back-up wall while at the same time sealing efficiently and economically the penetration through the wall sheeting against water and air transfer.
Indeed, one known prior art system for supporting a veneer wall against horizontal transverse loads includes bent plate clips. FIGS. 1 and 1A depict such bent plate clips 50, 50′, respectively, which are adapted to be secured to a back-up wall about side 52 by way of a fastener (not shown) inserted through one or more holes 54. Holes 56a, 56b are also provided on the bent plate clip 50, 50′ on a second side 58 thereof. The holes 56a, 56b are adapted to receive portions of a pintle style wire tie 60, which is depicted in FIG. 2. Specifically, the wire tie 60 includes a first end 62 and two bent arms 64a, 64b extending therefrom. Further, two legs 66a, 66b project from the bent arms 64a, 64b, respectively. During use, the legs 66a, 66b are inserted into the holes 56a, 56b, respectively, and the first end 62 and portions of the bent arms 64a, 64b rest within a mortar bed between two bricks of a veneer wall (not shown).
Another known prior art system includes plate anchors 70, 70′, such as those shown in FIGS. 3 and 3A. The plate anchors 70, 70′ include a rear plate 72 adapted to be secured to a back-up wall (not shown) by way of two fasteners (not shown) inserted through holes 74. The plate anchor 70′ additionally includes two opposing legs 76, 78 for contact with the back-up wall. A center portion 80 of the rear plate 72 is partially cut and bent to create a slot 82 therebetween, which is adapted to receive portions of a wire tie 84 shown in FIG. 4. The wire tie 84, which has a generally trapezoidal shape, includes a first end 86 and two arms 88a, 88b extending therefrom. Further, two inwardly projecting ends 90a, 90b extend from the arms 88a, 88b, respectively. During use, the first end 86 is positioned within the slot 82 of the plate anchor 70, 70′ and the projecting ends 90a, 90b and portions of the arms 88a, 88b rest within a mortar bed between at least two bricks of a veneer wall (not shown).
The present invention will disclose new anchors and new methods to install prior art anchors, which will assist in efficiently transferring horizontal loads from a veneer wall directly to the structural elements of a back-up wall while at the same time sealing the penetration through the wall sheeting. The new anchors and methods will do so in a less costly and more efficient manner than prior art anchors and methods. Further, the new anchors and methods have many additional advantages that will be explained in further detail hereinbelow.